Guitars and Roses
by EternalSecrets
Summary: (OneShot) Silver loves Blaze. Only her. He wants her to be his. With the help of his best friend, a rose and his love for music can he get the one he truly loves and make her his?


_**Little birthday one shot for SilverSeeker97! Happy birthday buddy (okway it's a day late I am super sorry but I already told you I was round my nans and couldn't finish the story) Since you like Silver and Blaze I thought..might as well. **_

_**So I hope you like it as I sure don't (No confidence! Waaaa) **_

_**Happy late birthday buddy**_

I strummed a note on my guitar. Warming it up. Getting it ready. I started to play a tune I learnt a while ago, Animal I have become. It was one of my favourite songs.

I've been playing guitar for years now. Ever since my long time crush Blaze told me she liked guys who played guitars but I have grown fond of the instrument and not parted with it at all, this guitar and Blaze are sort of like my life line. The only things that make me feel connected with this world.

I finished Animal I have become, stopping the music that filled the music room. I sighed and leant back on my chair.

''Blaze'' I muttered as I pictured her face. Her beautiful eyes that held me captive. Her radiant smile, a smile which could make anyone in the room feel better. Everything about her just made me happy, everything about her made me smile. She was my everything and she didn't even know it.

''Silver!'' I snapped my Blaze daze and jumped at the sound of a overly hyper girl.

''Hi Amy'' I blinked a few times and looked at the young pink hedgehog jumping up and down.

''Okay listen to me'' I nodded. Amy was the only one who knew about my crush. I accidentally let it slip to her one day in English when we were speaking about Blaze's birthday and ever since then she's been trying to set us both up with each other.

''What's up Pinkie?'' She glared daggers at me. I chuckled.

''Don't call me that'' she groaned and stamped her feet.

''Okay chill out Ames'' I laughed.

''Blaze is single again'' She blurted.

''What?'' I looked up at her. Hope in my eyes.

''She is single''

''really? Since when?''

''Since Sonic was seen kissing Sally two weeks ago'' I felt the rage build in me.

''he did what?''

''that doesn't matter Silver now is your chance'' I thought about it for a minute then I looked at Amy with a small smile on my face.

''if you can get her in here in about a hours time it might work'' I shrugged and leant back in my chair once again. I had a plan and it wasn't going to fail. I hoped.

~~~~~~~~~

''Amy I don't see why we have to come here'' I heard Blaze's voice. I felt my heart beat faster. This was it.

''Come on Blaze just trust me on this one'' Amy giggled. I heard the door open. I gulped and tried to swallow my fear. I turned around and faced the door. Blaze walked in first. A confused look on her face but she still looked beautiful.

''Silver?'' I nodded slowly. I looked down at my hand which contained a small red rose.

''Uh..I...I'' I couldn't speak.

''You what Silver?'' Blaze asked. I gulped.

''I...I'' I was to scared.

''Oh for heaven's sake'' Amy yelled ''just give her the rose and confess already'' I blushed a bright red.

''AMY!'' I yelled at her.

''confess?'' I looked at Blaze. I smiled a small smile.

''Yeah...uh confess...''' I uncurled my fingers and held out my hand. She reached forward and gently took the rose for me.

''it's beautiful Silver thank you'' She smiled. My heart skipped a beat. She's just so beautiful.

''come on tell her'' I heard Amy whisper and pray.

''Uh..Blaze I want to tell you something but I don't know how you will react'' She giggled.

''Okay but I have something to tell you too''

''you go first'' I told her.

''no you go first'' she insisted.

''no you'' I shot back.

''JUST CONFESS ALREADY'' Amy shouted causing us both to jump.

''On the count of three?'' Blaze suggested. I nodded and took a deep breath.

''three'' She whispered.

''Two''

''ONE'' We both shouted.

''I LIKE YOU'' I looked up at her in surprise. Her face was pretty much a mirror image of mine. Shock.

''you like me?'' She blushed. I gulped and nodded.

''I don't just like you Blaze'' I smiled at her ''I love you I have for years''

''Silver'' she ran forward and tackled me in to a hug. Amy giggled in the background. I wrapped my arms around her and just held her.

''Blaze''

''Yes Silver?''

''I love you'' I kissed her forehead.

''I love you too...I have for a while myself'' I felt like my heart jumped. Here was my dream girl telling me she loves me. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. I slowly pulled away from her. She looked confused. I gently lifted her chin up. I looked in to her beautiful eyes and kissed her.

Her lips tasted like strawberry. It was nice. She kissed me back.

''YES!'' Amy cheered. Me and Blaze pulled away and looked at her. She was doing a happy dance. We both started to laugh.

''Hey Silver is that your guitar?'' I looked at Blaze. Her gaze was focused on my guitar sitting in the corner.

''Yeah'' I smiled.

''You still play?''

''Yeah when you said you liked musicians I brought a guitar but couldn't bare to part with the thing''

''That's so cool'' She giggled.

''I guess I kept it because it reminded me of you''

''Silver Hedgehog your so cheesy''

''Yeah I know''

''just kiss again already and become boyfriend girlfriend?'' Amy shouted. I laughed.

''well we should...'' Blaze pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her back.

We pulled apart.

''well that's one part of Amy's request'' I mumbled.

''and the second part?'' Blaze whispered ''Amy is scary when she wants something to happen''

''Uh'' I faked a cough ''Blaze this may be sudden and you might not even accept this but uh...'' I looked away.

''I will hit you with my hammer...just tell her'' Amy growled. She is scary.

''will you be my girlfriend Blaze?'' I asked her.

''hm...no'' I looked at her.

''What?''

''I'm kidding of course I will be your girlfriend Silver''

''not funny''

''for me it was''

''pain'' I kissed her. Letting the kiss linger for longer this time. I smiled. This was the best day of my life.

**First thing I ever wrote with Silver and Blaze...didn't turn out to bad. Well I hope you guys like it.**

**Chris I will see you in school and you better be wearing the other present I got you or else (dun dun dunnnn...) **


End file.
